date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 1
is the first episode of Date A Live Ⅱ anime series. Synopsis Thirty years ago, the Eurasian continent was attacked by a massive "spacequake." There were 150 million victims of this unprecedented event. And now... It's 8 AM, the alarm rings and Shido Itsuka moved his left arm to shut it off, and then a great shake happened. Shido gets up and panicked, then he checked the balcony of the next door and found something just exploded. Then he hurried to check Tohka Yatogami. Inside the room, Tohka turned her view and apologized to him while showing a notebook, saying that she felt so sorry thinking Shido would hate her and starts shooting off some power, and then Shido asks her to calm down that he won't mad to her just because of it. Later, the area he stepped became frozen and so he checked Yoshino in the bathroom, found Yoshino and Yoshinon separated, and so Shido ask Yoshino calm down and he pull Yoshinon out from the bath. Then Yoshinon get back to Yoshino's hand and he thanked Shido as always, and Yoshino thanked him too. Then Tohka shoots another of her powers and apologizes to Shido for spilling some kinako bread, then Shido calmed Tohka down again. Somewhere, Origami Tobiichi stands properly to receive her punishment, then Ryoko Kusakabe tries to interfere, but the one who interfered was Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott instead, along with a girl by his side, then he grins. 1534305 605615496183252 5141219109259755504 n.jpg Wescott, Ellen.png 1622822 618298061592124 1676203125956155716 n.jpg 10176202 605615529516582 7440463503631737992 n.jpg Wescott.png ePI1bd.png Back in the Itsuka residence, Kotori Itsuka warns Shido that the Spirits will have their powers back if their mental states are unstable, and that he should sleep earlier, then Shido tells Kotori that he had to study for exams and continue cooking while yawning, then Kotori tells him that she should head out for some work and he should spend his day properly with the two, and in case of emergency, he should keep wearing his incom, but Shido tells her that he is too busy for his exams and preparation for the school trip. Tohka then misunderstands the "school trip" as "sugar tripnut," asking if it is sweet, Shido then tell Tohka that it isn't "sugar" while Kotori prepares to leave. ... Characters By order of appearances: *First Spirit (cameo) *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino **Yoshinon *Origami Tobiichi *Ryouko Kusakabe *General Kiritani *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Hiroto Tonomachi *Miku Izayoi (mentioned) *Kotori Itsuka *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Mikie Okamine *Mildred F. Fujimura *Kurumi Tokisaki Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime * In the light novel, the conversation of Shido and Origami happens in the school restroom, while the anime takes place in a public restroom. Changes between the TV & BD/DVD Version *There are a total 58 cuts which are unaired in the TV broadcast. BD & TV Comparisons Comparios1.jpg Compars 2.jpg Comparsi3.jpg Comparsi4.jpg Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2